The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With respect to a design tendency, product appearance designs of consumer electronic and household appliance products nowadays all proceed in a direction of being smaller and lighter. However, on a product including a display device, the area of a display surface of the display device is required to be as large as possible. To compromise between the two opposite design conceptions, designers generally need to reduce the width of a frame of the display device, to increase the area of the display surface by reducing or without increasing the product size.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional flat panel display, having a front frame 10 and a display panel 30. The front frame 10 covers edges of a display surface on the display panel 30, to achieve effects of protection, structural support, or appearance decoration. In addition, a brand logo 50 is generally disposed on a lower edge of the front frame 10 by means of printing, embedding, or other manners. With the brand logo 50 disposed, consumers can recognize a manufacturer or a supplier of the product.
However, as described above, in the product design tendency nowadays, the width of the front frame 30 is continuously reduced, and even some frameless products emerge. In this case, the width of the front frame 30 is not sufficient to dispose the brand logo 50. In addition, besides the brand logo 50, some other texts or patterns that previously may be indicated on the front frame 30, such as a model and a specification, all have difficulties in indication.